Dreamwarriors: A Sky and TrueMU fanfiction
by lemon4994
Summary: A mega squid hatches out of an egg and plots revenge on all creatures who have ever doubted him. He creates a device called the Fully Automated Gyro Gas-powered Open Transport device(FAGGOT) and travels to a land of happiness and imagination. He will capture everyone in the sky and squid army. One dream at a time! Not SkyMU. Tiny bit of Truelox/Skylox for humor(not consistent). T
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first Fanfiction so if I make any mistakes, like Youtubers not acting like themselves, or some other thing, tell me in the reviews!

This is about sky and TrueMU getting sucked into the dreamscape, for they are the "Chosen Ones" whatever that means, and stop the "Evil Ones". Are the Evil Ones the Squids (Obviously yes, they are evil, duh)? Or some other force(Squids. Definitely Squids)? P.S this is not a SkyMU story, as much as I want it to be. But it wouldn't fit with the story plot.

Now then! On with the story!

Epilogue:

Every five years, a squid is born. But this isn't an ordinary squid. This squid is smarter, stronger, faster, and overall more supreme than all the other squids. This was a curse, as well as a blessing. The Squids were all so used to the same thing everyday, That the special squid was considered an outcast. This in turn, angered the Supersquid, and it vowed revenge on every squid that ever laughed at him. So the Supersquid started building. It built Notch knows how long, with the squid sometimes forgetting to eat for days. Nosquid saw him for months. Then one day, the Supersquid (A/N: We'll call him Super from now on) burst triumphantly his secluded home in the reef, shouting about a new invention he called the Fully Automated Gyro Gas-powered Open Transport device, or the FAGGOT for short. It was a fully automated device that was powered by gas (A/N: Yes, that kind of gas. P.S. I hope you've seen Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 2(hint hint)). It had a gyro sensor and could Universally transport you anywhere. Literally. Want to go to the moon? Sure. Want to leave Minecraftia and enter the real world? Be my guest. Want to shrink down and enter someone's brain? Go ahead. Unfortunately, only a small handful of squids were interested. Not to mention the fact that he kicked out any squid who doubted him in the past. That left only 3 squids willing to stay with Super. So Super went to work on 3 new FAGGOT headsets. As soon as the three squids got their FAGGOT devices, they ditched Super. "Who cares about them," thought Super. "I have bigger plans" and with that, he activated the FAGGOT, and transported to a land of fluffy clouds, and rainbows. "Perfect" thought Super as he set his evil plan into motion.

A/N: So that was the epilogue. It's a little intro to the story(correct me if I'm wrong). the story will come shortly. Please correct me if I'm wrong, but don't be a grammar Nazi.


	2. Chapter 2: the helmet

It was a normal day for the sky army. Battling squids, tending wounds, playing Minecraft(MINE-CEPTION), and whatever else. (A recruit burst in) "Help! HuskyMUDKIPZ just got brainwashed by the squids and is attacking the HQ!" Again? Sorry he's new. Now where was I the only thing that wasn't normal was the fact that everyone was tired. This was not normal as the recruits followed a schedule that showed all rest times, and followed it accordingly(unless there is a squid attack). There have recently been little squid attacks though, so that wasn't the reason everyone was tired. It was a mystery for everybody. Now let's head over to Sky. He's called SkythekidRS, but most people call him Skydoesminecraft or Sky. His close friends call him Adam. He was currently sitting on a bed, trying to get some sleep. Suddenly the recruit from earlier burst into his room(he has natural hype) "SKYSKYSKYTHESQUIDSHAVEBRAINWASHEDHUSKYMUDKIPZANDH ESATTACKINGTHEHQ!" "Speak slowly. My head hurts" said sky, his voice muffled by the pillow. "The squids have kidnapped huskyMUDKIPZ and he is now attacking the HQ!" "Again? Get five recruits to disarm him and take him to the dungeon." "Yes sir" the hyper guy left. He was about to go back to sleep, in when he heard a knock on the door. "Not again. WHAT DO YOU WANT" then he heard the voice of TrueMU/Minecraft Universe/Jason. "Sky, I think we have an emergency!" "Is it that HuskyMUDKIPZ problem? Its under control" "Its not that Adam! Its something else." Sky rolled over and said "I don't wanna get up!" "C'mon! Its important!" "Alright."

',',',',',',',',5 minutes later',',',',',',',',

Sky and TrueMU were standing in front of a big crater. In the center was a dead squid. It was wearing a weird helmet of sorts. "What happened Jason? Did the squid army attack?" In the background, you could see some recruits dragging away a thrashing mudkip. "No Adam, it appeared to be a solo attack." "So what happened?" "The guards said they were doing their job, when a squid with a sciencey helmet teleported in front of the castle. It looked at the guards and teleported away. Next thing you know, it teleported back with full diamond armor and weapons! It was a fierce battle, but near the end, the squid took out TNT and suicide bombed." "What does the helmet do?" "We don't know. I ordered the soldiers to send it to the scientists. Hopefully they'll find out."

A/N: And that was chapta 2! Tell me what you think. By the way, in case anyone was wondering, there will be no OC's for this story, but there will be for my next one, "lemon4994 adventures."


End file.
